I Love You as a Friend
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Perasaan Frau pada Teito adalah cinta, tapi baginya, cintanya adalah cinta pada seorang sahabat.


_**A 07-Ghost Fanfic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__07-Ghost is not mine! It's Amemiya Yuki-sensei and Ichihara Yukino-sensei. Amemiya-sensei! Ichihara-sensei! Daisuki! I love Teito XD he's so cute. Teito! Anata ga daisuki~ I own nothing but the story 8D just laugh because it's random and fail 8D #shot_

_**Details & warning & author's note: **__this ff is request by __**Hime Sakura Green **__aka HSG. Oh, Hime-chan, sorry about this, it's random... so... sorry == #bow malah jadi keliatan kayak friendship == kelihatan panjang padahal pendek karena banyak enter nya~ daku lagi cinta sama tombol enter nih :p ending belum jelas, entah Frau jadi sama Teito atau gak 8D genre nya mungkin pake Comedy? Atau mungkin ini malah bakal jadi friendship? Don't know :p contains with Shonen-ai, Frau x Teito :p it's my first Frau x Teito fanfic, so, it's so random. Let's laugh together 8D #shot AU might be, OOC always, Typo(s) maybe. Just read and review~ don't like don't read. Sebagian besar Frau's POV, ada sedikit Teito POV. Kocak lho 8D ngasal karena bikinnya pas lagi makan nasi goreng #eh #apahubungannya? Jadi gaje. Alur kecepetan seperti biasa. Gomen ne, Hime-chan, kalau ini gak sesuai harapanmu. Bahasa gak baku! Aduh aduh, stress lho bikinnya == tapi selesai kan? 8D just read it and review it XD silahkan ketawa~ ini gaje banget~ :p_

* * *

><p>Namaku Frau. Seorang uskup di Ordo Balsburg sekaligus salah seorang dari 07-Ghost, Zehel. Aku dikenal sebagai orang yang sembrono, pervert, dan playboy. Aku memang pervert, itu kenyataannya. Dan playboy tentu saja. Tapi... saat mencintai seseorang, aku bisa berlaku setia. Aku tidak akan berpaling dari orang yang kucintai. Dan orang yang kucintai itu adalah... seseorang berambut hitam, bermata hijau, agak judes, Tsundere, dan manis. Orang itu adalah...<p>

Teito Kleinn.

"Yo, Bocah." Kataku memanggil Teito. Yah, aku memanggil Teito sebagai Bocah. Entah kenapa...

"Berhenti memanggilku Bocah!" kata Teito sambil melemparkan buku padaku. Lemparannya dengan sangat anggun mengenai kepalaku.

"Ouch! Jangan lemparkan buku padaku, bodoh!"

"Dan jangan memanggilku 'Bocah', bego!"

Nyesek. Dipanggil bego sama bocah. Apa lagi dia orang yang kusukai. Beneran, nyesek.

"Jangan panggil aku 'bego', bego!" balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Dan jangan panggil aku 'bego', tolol!" balas Teito lebih tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan panggil aku 'tolol', tolol!"

"Dan jangan memanggilku 'tolol', idiot!"

Good. Kalau begini terus pasti tak akan ada habisnya.

"Ya sudah! Berhenti memanggilku idiot!" balasku berharap ini akan selesai.

"Makanya! Berhenti memanggilku Bocah!"

FUUU–– dasar Teito! Dia maunya apa sih membalas perkataanku terus?

"Berhenti membalas perkataanku di saat yang tidak perlu!" kataku.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang tidak perlu!" balas Teito.

"Aku memanggilmu Bocah karena itu kenyataan!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memanggilmu om cabul!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" teriakku.

"Aku mau memanggilmu begitu karena itu kenyataannya!"

Sialan. Kenapa dia seneng banget sih ngebales perkataanku?

"Tapi jangan memanggilku begitu, Bocah!"

"Aku akan memanggilmu begitu, Mesum!"

FUUUU–– dasar bocah! Aku langsung KO lawan bocah ini!

"Ya sudah, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Bocah." Kataku mengalah.

"Tapi aku akan terus memanggilmu Mesum sampai kita impas."

Bocah sialan!

"Ahaha, apa yang kau lakukan, Frau?" tiba-tiba Castor muncul dari belakang. Aku dan Teito berpaling pada Castor. "Ada apa, Castor?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tidaakkk... sepertinya kalian berdua asik sekali, ya?" kata Castor sambil cengar-cengir seperti biasa.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya bocah ini berlaku mengesal–"

"Tapi si Mesum ini yang mulai!" tiba-tiba Teito menyela perkataanku.

Nyeh, sial. Dia memanggilku mesum didepan Castor.

"Mesum?" tanya Castor sambil menahan tawa. "Yah, silahkan lanjutkan perang kalian, aku akan melihat kalian dari ujung." Kata Castor sambil pergi dan tertawa.

Sekarang Castor mentertawaiku. Dasar.

"Jangan tertawa, Castor!" kataku sambil melempar sebuah buku. "Ups, tidak kena~" kata Castor ceria sambil menghindari buku yang kulempar. Cih, tidak kena.

.

"Bocah!"

Syuunnggg!

"Ups, nggak kena!" untung aku sempat menghindar. Lagi-lagi karena aku memanggilnya bocah, Teito melempariku buku. Kenapa harus buku terus yang dilempar olehnya? Kenapa tidak yang lain, sih?

"Mau apa lagi kau, Mesum?" tanya Teito dingin. Uwah, lagi-lagi aku dipanggil Mesum. Dasar bocah!

"Tidak kenapa. Tidak boleh ya aku memanggilmu?" tanyaku.

"Boleh, asal jangan memanggilku Bocah." Kata Teito tanpa memperhatikanku.

Yoi, awas aja kalau sampai berlanjut tanpa akhir.

"Ya sudah deh... mungkin aku akan berhenti memanggilmu bocah."

"Jangan mungkin, harus janji!"

Yeah. Ini yang aku benci.

"Aku suka otomatis memanggilmu Bocah."

"Yah kalau begitu berhentilah terbiasa."

"Menghentikan terbiasa itu sulit!"

"Memangnya kau pecandu rokok yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa rokok?"

"Tidak! Tapi kalau sudah biasa, susah menghentikannya!"

"Itu karena kau bodoh!"

Jleb.

Dasar bocah kejam.

Oke, aku KO lagi. Tidak bisa melawan lagi. Dasar bocah!

.

Selama ini aku berada disamping Teito hanya sebagai seorang uskup biasa, tidak lebih. Tapi aku ingin lebih, aku ingin tau perasaannya. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?

.

Aku duduk disebelah Teito.

"Teito..." kataku pelan. Teito diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ho, tumben kau menyebut namaku dengan benar." Katanya sambil mengangguk santai. Dasar tidak peka!

"Aku mau tanya." Kataku dan memegang tangan Teito. "Apa perasaanmu... tentangku?"

Teito terbelalak kaget. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa ada perasaan lain darimu untukku? Tidak hanya teman atau sejenisnya..."

Teito diam. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak."

Giliran aku yang kaget. Nyesek.

"Oh... ya sudah."

Aku langsung berdiri pergi sambil bersedih.

.

(Teito POV)

Aku terdiam sebentar sambil menutupi wajahku yang bersemu dengan buku. Dasar Frau! Dia ngapain sih tanya apa perasaanku tentangnya? Aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Mesum Begooo!" pekikku sekencangnya. Sampai menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pletak!

Lah siapa ini yang nimpuk aku pakai kamus? Berat sekali!

"Sstt!" seseorang menyuruhku diam. Aku langsung membungkuk minta maaf dan diam ditempat. Wajahku memerah malu karena jadi pusat perhatian Karena hal memalukan itu.

'Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, Frau...'

Kataku pelan dalam hati.

Aku hanya bisa menganggap Frau sebagai temanku, tidak lebih. Suka itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya.

.

(Back to Frau POV)

"Sialaannn!" teriakku sambil menonjok dinding. Ditolak oleh Teito. Wow, super nyesek. Teito kejam! Ayolah, beri aku kesempatan! Aku juga mencintaimu yang seperti itu, kok! Aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabatmu yang baik! Aku tidak cuma ingin menjadi uskup temanmu saja! Aku ingin spesial diantara yang lain.

Aku bingung, harus tetap berada disampingnya sebagai uskup biasa, anggap tidak ada yang terjadi atau harus menghilang dari hadapannya?

.

_Our feelings are same._

_But you don't know it right?_

_You must know the true._

_I don't have to be your lovers,_

_I'll just be your friend._

_May I be your friend?_

_I don't want to be your lovers,_

_But I must be you friend!_

_So I'll catch you._

.

"Teito!" kukejar Teito.

"Apaan, sih?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku menarik tangannya. "Tunggu!"

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik Teito sambil meronta.

"Teito! Bocah! Dengarkan aku dulu!" kataku tidak sabar.

Teito diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin kaget dengan perkataanku barusan?

"Teito... kau bisa dengarkan aku?" tanyaku lembut.

Teito mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menghela napas.

"Teito..." kataku. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu sebagai orang yang kucintai, sebagai kekasihku, tapi aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu! Karena aku... menyayangimu."

Wajah Teito memerah. Air matanya tergenang di mata hijaunya. Lalu sedikit turun. Ia tersenyum padaku, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai sahabatku. Apa itu cukup?" katanya.

Aku mengagguk.

Teito tersenyum dan berlari memelukku.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
